INVITACIÓN AL RECUERDO
by San-Mendez - Oficial
Summary: Una pesadilla de su adolescencia dejó pensando a Morinaga justo cuando la relación con Souichi a pesar de los años que llevan no ha avanzado, la conmoción y la duda embargarán a nuestro oji verde guiándolo a un encontronazo inminente con su pasado por voluntad propia, haciendo temblar de pánico a Souichi ante la posibilidad de perderle.


**¡Hello amores! Éste fic es basado en una brevísima situación hipotética de mi autoría.**

**En vista de que a varias personas les llamó la atención lo convertí en esto n.n Espero sea de su agrado, será una historia de pocos capítulos, por fa denle una oportunidad y no se arrepentirán. Cualquier duda me envían un mensaje acá a fanfiction y con gusto responderé.**

**INVITACIÓN AL RECUERDO**

.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_PRIMER CAPÍTULO_**

**_CORAZONADA_**

– ¡Ésta es la última pregunta de la entrevista y terminamos Morinaga san!– exclamó contenta Kanako al kōhai de su hermano, quien le colaboraba en su tarea por **voluntad propia**, o eso dijo bajo el severo escrutinio de Souichi– ''¿Todo fluye? ¿Nada permanece?''–

– ¿Eh? ¡Vaya! Aún dejan esas inquietudes los maestros– susurró el sonriente oji verde rascándose la nuca– Sí, lo dijo Heráclito ¿no? Todo fluye… nada… nada permanece– titubeó sin saber, siendo analizado por su sempai desde lejos–

El tiempo avanza, y la pareja que se conformó de un kōhai enamoradizo y su sempai no es la excepción: Morinaga se graduó manteniendo su trabajo en la farmacéutica S. con una buenísima remuneración y el tirano de cabellos plata terminó su maestría con honores consiguiendo poco después un puesto en una gran empresa de cosméticos, ambos han superado las pruebas que la vida les ha puesto aunque su amor aun no salga a la luz… ni tenga un nombre en específico.

En la habitación de cierto apartamento, éstos se encontraban durmiendo juntos luego de una ardua y apasionada cena de bienvenida en la que ambos quedaron exhaustos, momento que el ex kōhai aprovechó para abrazarse con ahínco a su amado de cabellos plata en la que pensaba sería una plácida noche debido a encontrarse con su persona amada… mas no contaba con una pesadilla que creía perdida entre sus oscuros recuerdos del pasado que dejó atrás hace ya diez años.

_Años Atrás_

_– __No creo que lo que vimos éste año haya sido en balde, supongo que entendieron que Dios nos hizo a imagen y semejanza suya, Él nos ama a todos por igual y pide que nos amemos sin distinción– comentaba el profesor de Religión a sus alumnos, que le miraban como si sus palabras fuesen ley divina– Espero que tengan unas excelentes vacaciones y honren a sus padres, no los hagan avergonzar o no entrarán al reino de los Cielos– con éste peculiar buen deseo se despidió el maestro, quien era un sacerdote del establecimiento educativo–_

_– __¿Así que sin distinción podemos amarnos?– se preguntó un joven estudiante de bellos y brillantes ojos verdes esperando la llegada de su hermano mayor y el mejor amigo de este, llevándose una sorpresa al sólo ver a éste último– ¿Masaki san?–_

_– __¡Oi, Tetsuhiro!– saludó removiendo los negros cabellos del menor con una cálida sonrisa– Kunihiro tuvo que salir temprano a una reunión con el consejo estudiantil para organizar la despedida de curso, no pude asistir porque me pidió el favor de acompañarte a casa, y me alegro de hacerlo, verlos discutir es aburridísimo– _

_– __¿Era eso? ¡He! Por un momento me sentí un estorbo, aun así, tu vete tranquilo a la reunión, yo soy capaz de llegar a casa sin niñeros– manifestó el Morinaga menor sonriendo con melancolía, haciendo estrujar algo dentro del Junya–_

_– __Nunca serás un estorbo para mí, pequeño Tetsuhiro– declaró el rubio palmeando su espalda– Anda, vamos a casa ¿Ne?– sonrió con la dulzura de un hermano mayor a su otouto, mas el chiquillo como siempre lo interpretó a su gusto, deleitándose del raudo latir de su corazón adolescente–_

_– __¿Podríamos ir a tu casa por favor? En la mía no hay nadie que me espere, mis papás fueron a un compromiso, quizá lleguen tarde y a decir verdad no me siento con ánimos de quedarme sólo– comentó Tetsuhiro–_

_– __En la mía tampoco hay nadie, mis padres fueron invitados a la inauguración de un restaurante a las afueras y por lo general se demoran– aclaró el Junya caminando a paso moderado– _

_– __¿Podrías… acompañarme? Ya que mi hermano no está y tu novia se fue de excursión… estás libre ¿no?– inquirió el peli oscuro tomándolo del brazo de manera inconsciente, sorprendiéndolo–_

_– __Lo lamento Tetsuhiro, pero Kunihiro me pidió que le acompañara a comprarle un regalo a su __**novia**__– resaltó Junya con una molestia de la que el chiquillo no se enteró– _

_– __Por favor Masaki san, no te vayas, invéntale algo a niisan y quédate conmigo esta tarde– suplicó con ojos que sabía le conmoverían–_

_– __¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? ¿Ah? Tetsuhiro, siempre caigo en tus jueguitos– suspiró Masaki haciendo reír al mencionado– ¿Vamos al cine? ¿O dónde?–_

_– __No puede ser un sitio concurrido– soltó el chico extrañando al mayor– Vamos a mi casa ¿te parece?– invitó parando un taxi que ahí pasaba, y haciéndole señas a Masaki para que subiese. No pudieron evitar que un silencio incómodo se sumara a su viaje– _

_– __Y… ¿Qué tal el último día de clases?– preguntó el rubio rompiendo el mutismo, sintiéndose ridículamente nervioso de las aproximaciones que el Morinaga hacía hacia su persona, entonces, soltando los primeros botones de su camisa abrió la ventana luchando contra los desvaríos que la ocasión lanzaba a su cabeza–_

_– __Masaki san, ya llegamos– avisó el joven a su amigo– ¿Masaki san?–_

_– __Perdona ¿decías?– inquirió el peli claro despertando del trance–_

_– __Eh… sí, te decía que ya llegamos– comentó el chico ayudándole a cargar su maleta–_

_– __Qué pena, disculpen– bajando del auto se excusó Masaki con el taxista y Tetsuhiro–_

_– __Descuida, saluda a tu padre de mi parte por favor– solicitó el conductor recibiendo el dinero que Tetsuhiro le canceló–_

_– __Claro, un gusto conocerlo– Masaki se despidió con un ademán de mano que hizo al taxista admirador dudar de la inclinación sexual del hijo de su ídolo, había algo que no encajaba entre esos chicos y no quería quedarse a averiguarlo, por lo que de inmediato se perdió de vista yéndose de aquel lugar– No debiste molestarte cargando mis cosas, yo puedo con eso y más Tetsuhiro–_

_– __Je,je, créeme que no lo pongo en tela de juicio, pero quería ser un buen compañero, un buen prójimo– expuso el chicuelo mientras abría la puerta de su casa tratando de deshacerse del susto que le agobiaba al querer expresar finalmente los pensamientos y emociones que día y noche le consumían aun siendo joven e incauto– Masaki san, siéntate por favor, necesito hablar de algo sumamente importante contigo– ofreció cerrando la puerta con llave– _

_– __Ah ¿Si? ¿Q-qué sería?– curioseó el mayor sentándose con las piernas juntas y el rostro agachado, presintiendo lo absurdo, temiendo sin saber a qué– _

_– __¿Es cierto que Dios nos hizo a imagen y semejanza suya y por eso debemos amarnos los unos a los otros sin distinción? Los seres humanos pueden amarse entre iguales entonces– concluyó el menor carraspeando, haciendo levantar la mirada ahora de pánico y asombro de Masaki, quien iba a responder pero el chicuelo previniéndole, alzó su mano en señal de que le permitiese continuar, y así lo hizo– Verás Masaki san… yo… sinceramente no sé cómo decirte esto, sólo ruego a Dios que no me odies ni te alejes después de lo que voy a decirte– emitiendo un largo suspiro, el menor de los Morinaga se agachó y tomó las tersas manos del Junya– Tú has sido el único que ha valorado mis esfuerzos y no me ha comparado con mi perfecto hermano Kunihiro, has sido el que con su apoyo me saca de las cenizas, y por ser el bastón en mi empedrado camino quiero agradecerte y también que sepas que yo… que yo…– inhalando una bocanada de aire, armándose de valor, el joven de verdoso mirar, con la más pura expresión al primer amor… reveló esas dos palabras que estuvieron atoradas en su garganta durante años y que ahora reconocía sin temor– Te amo, te amo, te amo Masaki san–_

_– __¡Tetsuhiro!– exclamó sintiéndose el ser más microscópico del planeta al corroborar la certeza en semejante declaración de amor– Tú… no puedes amarme, ambos… ambos somos hombres y yo… tengo novia–_

_ – __Sé que no la quieres, y ¿sabes? Podríamos tenerlo en secreto, aunque nos obligasen a casar con personas que no amemos, nosotros podemos querernos así sea a escondidas ¿qué dices Masaki san? ¿Quisieras ser mi novio?– preguntó el oji verde besando sus manos–_

_– __No me pidas eso, tú no conoces mis sentimientos– se negó apretando el agarre, volteando la cara– _

_– __¡Mírame Masaki san! ¡Mírame y dime que no sientes nada, que no me correspondes! Di que te soy indiferente y juro que desistiré de mi petición– pidió el Morinaga pequeño tomando el rostro lloroso de su amado con delicadeza– _

_– __¡No me hagas esto, Tetsuhiro! Tú eres el hermanito de mi mejor amigo, incluso mi prima está enamorada de ti, y no sólo ella sufrirá, también mi novia y nuestras familias acabarán destrozadas ¿con qué cara podría verles si aceptase salir contigo aunque fuese a escondidas? Sería un desvergonzado y la gente del pueblo… ¡La maldita gente de éste pueblo me mataría si se llegase a descubrir que andamos!– bramó el mayor rompiendo en llanto, alegrando al menor en medio del dolor por ser correspondido de manera prohibida–_

_– __Te prometo que seré prudente. Y si por desatinos del destino somos descubiertos, juro que ellos sabrán que la culpa es enteramente mía, que tu eres una excelente persona, un muchacho de bien, un ángel. Perdona si no lo hago bien, es mi primer beso– afirmó el menor besándolo con inocencia– _

_– __Tetsu…hiro…– susurró el mayor enredando las manos en el cabello del chicuelo, indicándole con sus labios la manera correcta de hacerlo– ¡En qué lío nos vamos a meter!– profirió Masaki abrazándole, acariciándole la espalda y besando su frente– _

_– __Ja,ja, en ninguno, de cualquier modo: prometo no dejarte nunca, nunca, nunca Masaki san… porque sé que te amo, te amo y no podría dejar de hacerlo ni volviendo a nacer– aseveró Tetsuhiro recostándose en el cuello del mencionado, dándose el gusto de oler la fresca colonia que portaba y que se grabó en su memoria y corazón desde que tenía uso de razón, habiendo logrado su mayor ilusión, levitaba sintiéndole y teniéndole cerca, ya se encargarían del mañana–_

_Empero nada dura siempre, el sonido de un celular rompió el aire amoroso que se había apoderado de los noviecitos. Hasta momentos ilustres como ése, se hacían efímeros ante los inconvenientes y se evaporaban como las gotas del agua ante fuerzas superiores a la suya. _

_– __¿Hola? ¡Kunihiro, qué sorpresa! ... ¿Tu hermanito? Sí, ya lo fui a dejar…. ¿Que ya terminó la reunión? ¡Cierto! Lo olvidé completamente, disculpa, luego de dejar a Tetsuhiro en tu casa, fui a la mía y me quedé dormido... Sí, claro…. ¿Y comprarle algo a mi novia? No sería mala idea. Ok, nos vemos en quince minutos en el centro comercial– se despidió Masaki colgando– Perdona, tengo que irme– se excusó acariciando la mejilla de su ahora novio secreto–_

_– __Descuida, pero me debes muchos besos que tendré que cobrarte– afirmó fingiendo rabia–_

_– __Cóbrame una parte ya, no eres el único que lo desea– incitó atrayéndolo hacia él y besándolo con la pasión que no podría entregarle al amor de su vida. Elevándose al cielo hermoso de sus fantasías, y de paso, al crédulo muchacho que lejos de sus pensamientos estaba– Ku…Tetsuhiro, debo irme, te quiero– rompiendo el beso, Masaki se fue por donde vino–_

_Fue así como luego de la declaración, a los primeros besos le siguieron muchos más, incluyendo visitas clandestinas, las cuales eran blancos encuentros de novios adolescentes que se reunían a dialogar, a degustar de los labios, mimos y abrazos del otro sin perturbar a nadie ni levantar sospechas. _

_– __Tetsuhiro… ¡Ah! ¿Q-q-qué rayos crees que haces?– preguntó Masaki sintiéndose recostado contra el mullido colchón de la cama del hermano de su mejor amigo–_

_– __¿Está mal que nos demostremos el amor que nos tenemos? Lo has hecho con tu __**novia**__, no se de qué te alarmas– murmuró Morinaga cerrando los ojos y deleitándose con el sabor entre salado y dulce del cuello que degustaba–_

_– __Mocoso perv… pervertido ¡Umnhg!– jadeó el rubio colocando las manos tras su espalda– Y-yo también q-quiero… hacer esto contigo… ¡pero esperemos que nuestros papás se vayan!– suplicó apartándose unos centímetros–_

_– __De acuerdo… esperaremos, qué conveniente que tus papás y los míos sean amigos de infancia. ¡Casi lo olvido! ¿Qué haremos con mi hermano?– inquirió el oji verdoso–_

_– __Seguramente saldrá con su novia– contestó con fastidio disimulado–Kunihiro no nos prestará atención– _

_– __¡Je,je! Pareces un papá celoso– se burló el menor levantándose de la cama, de repente se oyeron pasos que les hicieron reacomodar el tendido y salir de inmediato–_

_– __¡Chicos! Nuestros papás acabaron de irse, tendré que quedarme… le diré a Sakura que no podré salir hoy– dijo sacando su celular con desgano–_

_– __Tranquilo niisan, ve con ella… se cuánto ansiabas verla y darle ese regalo que le compraste por el segundo aniversario juntos ¿no?– le recordó su hermano menor– _

_– __¡De ninguna manera! Mi prioridad eres tú– _

_– __Por favor Kunihiro, ya no soy un niño. No puedes atarte a mí ni privarte de tus deseos, una vez en tu vida olvida las obligaciones que mis papás te han __**otorgado**__ como el hermano mayor y date un descanso– le incitó su otouto, ganándose un cocotazo– ¡Auch niisan!–_

_– __¡Grosero! No hables de ellos como si me lo hubiesen impuesto. Aunque Sakura… Dios… ¿será?– meditándolo unos segundos, Kunihiro comentó dirigiéndose a Masaki– ¿Podrías quedarte a cuidar de mi hermano? Entenderé si no puedes–_

_– __No te preocupes, lo haré– aseveró el rubio jugándose el alma por disfrazar el inadvertido pesar que sentía al ver a su __**amado**__ amigo yéndosele como las aguas de un río desembocando en el mar. Con sus tripas hechas el corazón que le agonizaba, alzó el pulgar entregando una dulce sonrisa reconfortante que erizó los vellos de la nuca y provocó un vuelco de pies a cabeza en ambos hermanos, el uno perdidamente enamorado y más consciente de aquello que el otro– _

_– __Vale, gracias amigo– dijo Kunihiro estrechándole la mano. Y viendo a su otouto, pidió abriendo la puerta de la calle– No le des molestias a Masaki, ¡Ah y tranquilos! No demoraré– _

_Afortunadamente el ingenuo Kunihiro se marchó con el propósito de__regresar temprano y lo hizo, pero desgraciadamente no fue lo suficientemente puntual para alcanzar a evitar, aunque fuese indirectamente la consumación del __**amor **__que su mejor amigo de infancia y su otouto llevaron a cabo esa noche, __**la de los tres**__, porque los incógnitos amantes prohibidos se entregaron mutuamente y él también se entregó a su __**adorada**__ novia._

_Tetsuhiro y Masaki, los amantes __**prohibidos**__ nunca arrancarían de sus cuerpos espirituales ni mortales la méndiga y hermosa noche de su primera vez: una llena de lágrimas de dolor y regocijo físico-emocional, en la que de parte del chiquillo oji verde la felicidad y del Junya el desconsuelo, despecho y resignación por algo que nunca podría tener fueron los sentimientos protagonistas que les abrazarían muchas otras veces junto con excitantes encuentros mantenidos en anonimato, que luego de ser o parecer eternos… se convirtieron en la peor de las tragedias cuando se supo su secretillo y el __**celestino**__ que les unió, con duras y crueles palabras los separó, castigándoles inclemente con el látigo de los prejuicios, destrozándolos integralmente. _

_– __Saldremos de ésta Masaki san, ¡estamos juntos! así se opongan todos y nos la pongan difícil vamos a salir adelante con nuestro amor pésele al que le pese– le alentó el menor de los Morinaga abrazándole, manteniendo la compostura a pesar de querer echarse a correr sin retorno alguno–_

_No contaba el peli oscuro de ojos verdes que no era tan amado como pensaba, pues desplomándose en el suelo, su primer amor quebrantó en menos de diez minutos las ilusiones que forjó desde pequeño. _

_– __¡Masaki san! ¿Qué sucede?– inquirió asustado–_

_– __Lo siento…–_

_– __Hey… ¡Oi!– le llamó desconociendo el porqué de las disculpas del rubio–_

_– __Lo siento, Tetsuhiro, lo siento– _

_– __Masaki san…– murmuró levantándole con cuidado–_

_– __Lo siento, yo… he estado tomando ventaja de tu generosidad. Tú eras amable y se sentía bien estar contigo, compartir momentos juntos era gratificante– comenzó a explicar con voz entrecortada el Junya ante los ojos extrañados de su __**novio**__– _

_ – __Entiendo tu preocupación, pero si lo que quieres es disculparte por haber sido descubiertos, no lo hagas, tú y yo nos…– iba a decir el Morinaga menor cuando el llanto de su amado acrecentó y una mano se posó en sus labios–_

_– __Déjame hablar por favor… no es fácil… de hecho planeaba no decírtelo nunca, empero dadas las circunstancias… – inhalando, exhalando el rubio prosiguió– C-créeme que lo intenté, con todas mis fuerzas, con el alma intenté despojar a mi corazón de su primer y único amor– _

_– __N-no te entiendo Masaki san, ¿olvidarte de tu primer y único amor? no lo hagas, te lo pido, yo no me apartaré de ti, a pesar de que nos rechacen voy firme contigo– prometió Tetsuhiro sosteniéndole–_

_– __¡No digas más por favor!– rogó tapándole los labios y apartándose con mirada gacha– Te lo ruego, te lo suplico, no le digas a nadie nada de lo que te confesaré, no le digas a nadie que tu querer me duele, me duele al no haberte podido corresponder aunque lo intenté. Te pido perdón por lo ruin que he sido– alzando su rostro empapado, Masaki sumido en un profundo congojo y arrepentimiento, admitió con seguridad escalofriante, quizá para aclararse a si mismo que ni en cuatro eternidades podría echar a la basura los recuerdos de aquel a quien de verdad amaba– Yo amo a Kunihiro… sí… ése que te imaginas, tu hermano. Por eso lo siento Tetsuhiro, si él me desprecia, yo… yo no podré seguir viviendo– aseveró escapándose de sus brazos sin darle oportunidad al chicuelo de perseguirlo–_

_– __¡Masaki san! MASAKI SAN, REGRESA POR FAVOOOR– gritó Tetsuhiro viendo la puerta de su casa agitarse por la fuerza con la que su __**ex novio**__ prácticamente la aventó–_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**_Con ilusión castillos levanté_**

**_Los vi caer perdí la fe_**

_.-.-.-.-.-_

_– __¿A DÓNDE CREES QUE VAS?– vociferó el padre de Kunihiro y Tetsuhiro Morinaga ingresando a su hogar con un sombrero grande y gafas oscuras seguido de su esposa, la madre de esos dos grandiosos hijos y orgullo… al menos el mayor–_

_– __Masaki san acabó de irse ¡Está muy mal, déjenme buscarlo! prometo que regresaré cuando me cerciore de que su humor mejoró, no puedo permitir que cometa una locura– _

_– __DÉJATE DE BROMAS Y QUÉDATE AQUÍ. ¿NO HAS TENIDO SUFICIENTE DE TUS DESHONRAS?– gruñó su niisan zarandeándole–_

_– __¡Kunihiro! Suéltalo– regañó su madre, y dirigiéndose con desprecio a su hijo menor demandó– ¡Y tú no te mueves a ningún lado! vamos a calmarnos y a pensar de qué manera desviar los horribles rumores que se han esparcido en el pueblo desde hace casi dos años… ¡y de los que apenas nos enteramos!–_

_– __Pero son ciertos, Masaki san y yo éramos no-novios– Tetsuhiro susurró bajito, ganándose el puñetazo del que fue un hombre dotado de calma: su padre, que asombró abismalmente a los presentes al evidenciar el rompimiento del cántaro de su paciencia, pues jamás le habían visto un gesto agresivo de ésa índole, aparte de insultos sutiles y llamados de atención, nunca había golpeado a nadie– _

_– __¡CÁLLATE, MIERDA! ¿No entiendes que esto es culpa tuya?– rugió iracundo el patriarca de los Morinaga– _

_– __¿Es mi culpa enamorarme de un igual? Otou san, tú siempre has sido una persona tolerante, también mi madre y mi hermano– expuso Tetsuhiro limpiándose los rastros de sangre que brotaron de su labio–_

_– __¡SI PERO ESTA ABERRACIÓN NO! ¡No la concibo! No concibo que uno de mis dos máximos orgullos me haya salido __**así**__– escupió el hombre lanzando su sombrero y gafas al suelo– ¿Qué hice yo en mi otra vida? ¿Qué hice para que se me castigara con el surgimiento de un sucio y asqueroso maricón? ¡Dime! ¿Alguna vez fui un mal padre? CONTÉSTAME, CARAJO– _

_– __No señor, fuiste y serás un excelente padre, en cuanto a los __**maricones **__como dices tú, no somos karmas ni castigos a los padres, tampoco somos aberrados– contestó ganándose otro puñetazo que le hizo perder el equilibrio– _

_– __¡Son unos malditos desquiciados! ¿Cómo es posible que no sientan __**atracción **__hacia alguien del sexo opuesto? ¡Eso es lo normal! ¿Por qué Tetsuhiro? ¿Cuál es tu afán en decepcionarnos? ¿Eh? ¡Mira cómo está tu madre! ¿Acaso la odias? ¡Está llorando desconsoladamente! ¿QUÉ NO TE LO DIMOS TODO? ¿EN QUÉ FALLAMOS?– gritó el padre rompiendo los adornos de su casa–_

_– __¡Basta cariño!– hipó la mujer tomándolo del brazo– N-no pierdas tu tiempo en alguien que no supo valorar nuestros esfuerzos–_

_– __¡No puedo!– exclamó shockeado– Tetsuhiro… lárgate a tu cuarto, no saldrás a ningún sitio sin autorización ni vigilancia y comerás las sobras de los trabajadores. ¡He dicho!– _

_Tal como ordenó el padre, el hijo comió las sobras y no salió de casa, se dedicó a observar por la ventana del balcón los tonos grises y melancólicos que el mundo exterior mostraba a sus preocupados ojos, quienes le desanimaban viendo a la gente trotar escondiéndose de la lluvia incesante, tras el fatídico día en el que su primer amor pereció, ésta parecía no tener fin. Tetsuhiro se preocupaba de sobremanera y miles de emociones le invadían al desconocer el paradero de su amado pese a que éste le hirió y le creó una herida casi imposible de cicatrizar, le aturdía que no contestara sus llamadas. Ya no contaba ni siquiera con sus __**amistades **__del colegio, estas ni le contestaban o llamaban, nada, nadie le determinaba, ni ése niisan que siempre había admirado… si lo hacía era para ofenderle o agredirle y mirarle con asco y reproche._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**_Me desengañé_**

**_Porque en el mundo_**

**_Nunca tanta farsa imaginé_**

_.-.-.-.-.-_

_– __Me tratan como si tuviera la peste– murmuró negando con su cabeza el Morinaga menor, ofuscando al que le vigilaba sin mediar palabra: su hermano, que ahora se acercaba tomándolo de las vestiduras casi rasgándoselas–_

_– __¿QUÉ DIJISTE?– _

_– __N-nada K-Kunihiro–_

_– __¡HABLA IMBÉCIL QUE TE ESCUCHÉ! ¿Quién coño te crees para quejarte? Eso que tienes no puede ser normal. Y no me digas Kunihiro, no eres digno ni siquiera para llamarme por mi nombre– espetó con repudio el chico de gafas–_

_– __¿Eh? ¿Qué otro apelativo usaré si soy tan indigno? ¿Uh? Ódiame con justa causa, no por sólo ser gay. Ah y por favor no uses lenguaje soez, a nuestros padres no les gusta eso– rogó Tetsuhiro, acrecentando la ira de su hermano que le pateó en el estómago– _

_– __Ja,ja ¡Sólo ser gay!– chistó el mayor– ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A CORREGIRME MARICÓN DE MIERDA? Eres un bastardo sin vergüenza, no sabes el asco y la pena que siento– siseó aventando al otouto a la pared– El asco es por ser tu hermano, y la pena es con mis padres, debe ser terrible tener un hijo enfermo de lo que sea que estés como tú. No contento con tu __**condición**__, también incurriste a Masaki en tu desfachatez– arremetería en contra de la integridad de Tetsuhiro con ferocidad de no haber sido por la intervención rápida de sus padres–_

_– __¡Basta Kunihiro! ¿Qué clase de ser lastima a su propio hermano?– regañó su madre– Sea la peste que sea éste desviado, hay que respetar el deber familiar– expresó con fastidio– Lo que venimos a decirles es algo delicadísimo, esperamos lo tomen con sensatez y no armen un alboroto, especialmente tú, Tetsuhiro–_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**_Yo que en el creí,  
Y que siempre fui,  
Con mi corazón en bandolera_**

_.-.-.-.-.-_

_– __¿De qué hablas madre?– preguntó Kunihiro–_

_– __Encontraron a Masaki con las muñecas cortadas y el único culpable que se rumora… es tu otouto– escupió el padre– Se dice que obligó al pobre a estar con él, que cuando se aburrió de usarlo acabó la __**relación **__que tenían como un vil cobarde–_

_– __¿QUE MASAKI SAN SE CORTÓ LAS MUÑECAS? TENGO QUE VERLO, TENGO QUE VERLO– gritó desesperado, totalmente fuera de sí el Morinaga menor corriendo a la salida–_

_– __¡NI SE TE OCURRA TETSUHIRO! ¡Te quedas!– advirtió Kunihiro halándolo del cabello– _

_– __¡Ya veo porqué ese muchacho salió corriendo la vez que los descubrimos!– canturreó su madre con voz cansada– Aparte de maricón, me saliste un sucio asesino, prácticamente indujiste a que el desdichado se suicidara… debí… ¡debí abortarte cuando tuve la oportunidad!– exclamó menguada, echa una magdalena– ¡ASESINO! MALDITO ASESINO. Si no fueses menor de edad… haría que te pudrieras en una asquerosa cárcel, ¡YO NO TE PARÍ! YO NO PARÍ A UN MONSTRUO COMO TU: HOMOSEXUAL– gritó la madre cacheteando varias veces al hijo que acababa de ''abortar'' con sus palabras, y es que para abortar a un hijo no siempre hay que hacerlo desde el vientre, también se le puede dañar irreversiblemente violentando su fortaleza espiritual como el viento destruye un castillo de arena–_

_– __M-mamá n-no me digas así, perdóname, sé que los decepcioné, que no se habrían imaginado que yo pudiese gustar de un igual, pero por favor, no me odien– se disculpó sin razón alguna, arrodillándose, sintiéndose taladrado por las ofensas que recibía sin posibilidad de tregua o defensa–_

_– __¡ASESINO! POR POCO CAUSAS UNA TRAGEDIA– Kunihiro refrendó las acusaciones de su madre tomando a su otouto por el cuello de la camisa, escuchando los gritos de sus padres, que en vez de mediar en la __**discusión**__, continuaban echando leña al fuego de las desgracias–_

_– __N-niisan… d-déjame, niisan– pidió intentando quitárselo de encima–_

_– __¿Sabes? Odio a los asesinos… pero más a los maricas– dijo enardecido de rabia el hijo mayor, el predilecto de los Morinaga– ¡Qué fiasco resultaste! pensar que no eras un varón como cualquier hombre normal sino un HOMOSEXUAL–_

_– __P-por favor… s-suéltame… n-no puedo respirar...– aseveró jadeando el hermano menor–_

_– __¿Cómo pudiste someter a Masaki? ¿Tanto lo odiabas para obligarlo, enamorarlo y lastimarlo? ¿POR QUÉ EL? ¿AH? ¿POR QUÉ METERTE CON ALGUIEN PURO COMO MI MEJOR AMIGOOOOO?– gritó Kunihiro sollozando de furia, levantando a su otouto con levedad, golpeándole la cabeza contra el frío suelo, haciéndole cerrar los ojos de susto y dolor al ver caer unas cuantas gotitas de sangre–_

_– __N-niisan, por favor… su-suéltame…– Tetsuhiro sentía el pavor recorrer sus venas de lo enojado que veía a Kunihiro, tanto que el aire le abandonaba a cada bocanada que trataba de dar y sus ojos se humedecían mientras pensaba ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué ser lapidado y señalado insistentemente sólo por sus preferencias sexuales?– ¡AGHHHH!– se quejó al ser pateado con una potencia que le hizo presentir su muerte… ¿Nadie que le salve? ¿Ni siquiera sus padres? ¿Sería castigado sin un juicio justo ni el beneficio de la duda? ¿Moriría a manos de su hermano adorado? Eso pensaba hasta que su salvación llegó…–_

Como inició, así terminó la pesadilla de Tetsuhiro Morinaga, empero arrasó a su paso con la tranquilidad que éste llevaba antes de tenerla, ahora se hallaba despierto, sobresaltado, empapado en sudor y ahogado en miles y miles de sentimientos y recuerdos que luego de diez años volvieron a atravesarle cual flecha envenenada arrojada de improviso.

La agitación en su respiración le hacía asemejarse a los corredores olímpicos cruzando la meta, por lo que tentando su pecho y sujetándose la palpitante cabeza, se sentó sin superar que lo que creía perdido en su mente, haya vuelto a atormentarle.

– ¿Qué fue eso?…– susurró con voz afligida el Morinaga recostando su espalda en la cama, volteando a ver a su actual amante, el sempai de sueño pesado que le dio luz a su podrida existencia– Tú sigue descansando en los plácidos brazos de Morfeo, espero que estés soñando lo opuesto a lo que yo hace unas horas… te a…– el te amo que diría se vio acallado con un quejido que Souichi dormido emitió haciéndole sonreír con nostalgia, no sabía por qué pero sentía que algo malo o desagradable ocurriría–

El ojos verdes no quiso continuar cavilando cosas de las que no tenía dominio como lo eran el futuro, entonces, saliendo de su habitación con sigilo, cerró la puerta y se encaminó al baño a lavarse la cara repetidamente, soltando un sonoro bufido sin poderse sacar del pecho las opresiones que sintió después del letargo del que casi no despierta, con la resignación del condenado a muerte alejó las ganas de dormir sabiendo que no podría cerrar sus párpados y se bañó, se vistió y se dispuso a organizar lo que hubiese quedado chueco la noche anterior con el Tatsumi inconsciente, el amanecer… y sus meditaciones de testigos. Se concentró en su quehacer hogareño barriendo y trapeando, aseando y embelleciendo el baño, la cocina y el apartamento en general con dedicación, olvidándose de cuando en vez de la pesadilla que tocó a su puerta.

– ¿Morinaga?–

– ¡AHHHH! M-me asustaste sempai– protestó el peli corto–

– ¿En qué cochinadas estarías ensimismado?–

– Ninguna je,je, ¿qué haces despierto a esta hora?– cuestionó Tetsuhiro aliviado de que Souichi no se haya dado cuenta de sus ojeras y agotamiento–

– ¿Bromeas? A las ocho debo ir a la fábrica a asegurarme que los cosméticos estén siendo preparados debidamente–

– Pero si es tempranísimo– rebatió el Morinaga preparando los alimentos para el desayuno–

– Sí claro despistado, son las seis y veinte y tú también debes salir temprano– increpó el Tatsumi– Me iré a bañar, no me espíes bastardo, suficiente con lo de ayer– musitó sonrojado encerrándose con llave–

El Tatsumi no hizo acto de presencia hasta que se hubo bañado y vestido. Al hacerlo, se sentó a leer la prensa en la sala, oliendo el rico manjar que su**_… _**ex kōhai preparaba.

– Sempai, ya casi va a estar el desayuno ¿Podrías sentarte por favor?– pidió el **_chef_**–

– Enseguida– respondió el hombre de ojos miel dirigiéndose a la mesa del comedor, mas algo captó su atención y cambió su dirección a la salida del apartamento– Oye… acabaron de arrojar un sobre blanco debajo de la puerta–

– ¿Enserio? Qué raro ¿Será alguna carta o recibo?– indagó el de menor edad–

– No lo sé, voy a averiguar– afirmó Souichi agachándose–

– Ten cuidado por favor– sugirió sirviendo el café de su ex sempai–

– ¡Oh por Dios, Morinaga! Es una invitación al matrimonio de tu hermano con el rubio idiota de Masaki– avisó el sempai perplejo sin percatarse de la **_incómoda sensación_** que de nuevo invadió cada fibra del ex kōhai… pero sí del inconfundible sonido de alguna taza cayendo al suelo rompiéndose a pedazos y esparciendo un reconocido líquido mañanero– ¡Oi! ¿Qué rayos pasó? ¿Te cortaste? No es usual que te ocurran inconvenientes de estos en tu especialidad– expresó examinándole–

– N-no te preocupes, no es nada– balbuceó ignorando la herida que se hacía en la palma de su mano–

– ¿QUE NO ES NADA?– alarmado de ver la sustancia vital del pelinegro manchando el suelo y sus manos, el Tatsumi le obligó a ponerse de pie–

– ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste que había en el sobre? No pude escuchar– habló Morinaga negándose a mantenerle la mirada–

– Que el rubio estúpido sentó cabeza con la persona indicada y no te joderá otra vez– confirmó como si nada– Anda, hay que revisarte esa cortadura–

– ¿Cu-cuándo será… la boda?–

– El treinta y uno de diciembre– siseó Souichi sanando la mano del oji verde, hartándose del grotesco rostro de desconsuelo que ponía, casi podía pensar que…–

– Una semana, nada mal ¿eh? Nada mal–

– No estarás planeando ir a interrumpir su… **_eso_**, ¿no? Porque si es así te mataría antes de que…– un beso en la frente acalló las réplicas del ex sempai que ya finalizaba la curación–

– No te preocupes, no soy de esos. Ehm… ¿Desayunamos?– murmuró Tetsuhiro inquietándole–

A Souichi le rodeó la tristeza, la inseguridad y un ardor que no supo identificar ni tampoco ignorar… y cómo no si muy en el fondo esperaba que el bastardo pervertido de Morinaga se negara a sus _acusaciones_, que le dijese que lo amaba únicamente a él, que Masaki era su pasado y él era su presente y futuro…

– ¿V-vas a… vas a ir… al matrimonio de tu hermano y ese rubio estúpido?– el peli largo necesitaba saberlo, la duda le carcomía–

– No lo sé– masculló acabándose su comida en un soplo– Es raro ¿sabes? Raro saber que tu primer amor finalmente será feliz, y aunque en su momento quisiste darle armonía y ser su pilar, es otra persona quien lo llevará al altar. ¡En fin! fui un descuidado, yo tenía las manos mojadas y obviamente el vasito se me resbalaría. Por cierto: ayer Kanako chan llamó a recordarnos de la cena navideña que se pactó hace un mes… ésa que accidentalmente me ocultaste y de la que me enteré sin ser tú el que me dijera, no te reclamo que no me lo contaras, pero de verdad me habría encantado que me lo dijeses aunque fuese anoche… u hoy– dicho esto, el oji verde cepilló sus dientes, se terminó de peinar y en la puerta de la calle, añadió– Deséale feliz navidad a tu familia de mi parte, hasta pronto, sempai–

– ¡Espera! T-te lo iba a decir, estaba buscando la ocasión y la manera de hacerlo, no quería que lo interpretaras a tus anchas y fueses a hablar de más con mi familia– cayendo en cuenta de lo horripilante que sonó tal frase, Souichi añadió– L-La… la cena de navidad será a las ocho de la noche, irías como mi mejor amigo a sus ojos, claro está– certificó viendo regresar a Morinaga a hojear el sobre de _**la invitación **_y guardarlo en un portafolio–

– Ja,ja,ja no des explicaciones no pedidas ni sientas culpa por lo dicho sempai, desde joven estoy acostumbrado a ser **_el_** **_amante_**, así es más excitante ¿no?– guiñándole el ojo, Morinaga cargó su maletín para ir a la farmacéutica de Nagoya, en la que logró trasladarse hace algunos años, irónicamente por petición de su sempai, el cual veía perplejo donde el pelinegro acababa de salir–

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Va llenando sus expectativas? No se ahorren sus comentarios si son respetuosos, los espero gustosa n.n Un besito. Hasta la próxima :D**


End file.
